


Paint You On My Heart

by Princess_Rowdymittens



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Tenderness, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Rowdymittens/pseuds/Princess_Rowdymittens
Summary: Ignatz and Marianne have been happily courting one another for some time, though without the knowledge of Margrave Edmund, who they expect disapproval from. When a letter arrives from the Margrave informing Marianne that a marriage has been arranged for her, the pair ride to Edmund together to make a desperate appeal to Marianne's father to call off the arrangement.The night before they arrive, uncertain about what the future holds for their relationship, Marianne and Ignatz decide to spend the night in each other's arms, just in case it ends up being their last.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Paint You On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ignatz and Marianne are a vastly underrated couple IMO. If I have to convince the world of this with my very own gremlin hands, I will. Gentle people gently loving each other is the kind of stuff I get high on. 
> 
> Plot concept came from an RP with a friend. I don't have the follow-through to turn it into an entire fic, so just the smut will have to do.

Ignatz had never felt anything so intensely. Not pain or fear; not even the deepest despair. There had never been any feeling that even came close to the love and the heat he felt for Marianne in this moment. 

This was new ground for the both of them; they’d never gotten quite this intimate with one another before, but the threat looming over them that tomorrow might go terribly wrong had spurred in both of them a desperate need to keep the other as close as possible, at least for tonight. In the flickering light of the campfire, their inexperienced fingers fumbled with one another’s clothes amidst flustered gasps and burning kisses.

Though the hot trail of her lips down his chest earlier had initially begun to stir it, the parting of Marianne’s last layer of shirt beneath his fingertips awoke an entirely new beast within Ignatz. She lay sprawled on the bedroll beneath him, her long cornflower waves forming a sweeping halo beneath her head and her pale breasts bared to the moonlight, rising sharply with each gasp from her parted lips. Ignatz was caught in a moment of complete helpless awe. 

“Goddess,” he whispered, reverent as if he were witnessing a truly divine vision. Marianne, flustered beyond belief by his stare but nevertheless driven by her own fervent desire, gave a soft whimper as she squirmed impatiently beneath him, clearly wanting to proceed but not quite sure how. 

“Ignatz,” she pleaded in a somewhat choked voice, eyes begging him to do something. He, her solemn devotee, responded in kind by dipping his head to worship her with feverish kisses across her chest. Marianne’s gasps turned into soft, flustered moans and her hands rose to grip at his hair. Emboldened by her reaction, his kisses grew slower and broader, adding in little flicks of his tongue across battle scars and smooth skin alike. Before too long this attention grew a little overwhelming for Marianne and, with an insistent tug on his hair, she drew him back upward to eagerly claim his lips in a desperate kiss. 

They drew apart when their lungs demanded it, each gasping for breath as mutually they worked their way back to sitting upright with Marianne climbing astride Ignatz’ lap with far more boldness than she would display in less desperate and heated circumstances. Panting, she trailed her fingers over his face in the moonlight, expression indicating clearly her intent to make him hers entirely in case she never got the chance again. 

“I love you, Ignatz” she whispered, for perhaps the hundredth time tonight, but this time added, near inaudibly and with a timid waver in her voice, “I-I want you to touch me…”

The request caused a tangle of both heat and nerves to surge inside of Ignatz. They had both known where this was going, but something about her saying it outright made it more real, and all the more nerve wracking. He swallowed thickly and nodded, taking another slow kiss to regain his confidence before allowing a hand to start a deliberate trail down her body. From her collarbone it traveled downward, sliding attentively over one breast on its journey, teasing her nipple with his thumb and drawing an eager shiver out of the both of them. Continuing down, he lavished this slow attention over her curves, first her waist, then her hip, until he had inevitably reached the perimeter of her riding trousers. Chewing lightly at his lip, and watching her face carefully for any indicator that he ought to change course, he slowly slipped his hand under her waistband and continued down until his fingers met with the hot slickness between her legs. The sensation brought an involuntary gasp of surprise to Ignatz’ lips, which in turn caused the blush in his cheeks to flare up brightly with embarrassment at his reaction. Marianne didn’t seem to notice, however, as the sensation of his strong, calloused fingers finding their mark caused her to squeak softly and buckle forward a little to bury her face in his neck. 

“Don’t stop,” she murmured after a moment, sounding a little mortified by her own eagerness as her hands closed in the fabric of his open shirt and her hips rocked forward into the pressure of his fingers. 

Ignatz swallowed thickly, alight with nerves and increasingly aware of how tight his own trousers were feeling in response to her reactions. 

“Marianne,” he exhaled almost involuntarily as he flexed his fingers slightly and she made a soft noise of pleasure against his neck, a wave of warm desire sweeping over him to not only be close to her, but to make her feel as loved and cared for as he possibly could. If the worst were to happen and she ended up having to go through with a loveless arranged marriage, he wanted her to have the memory of being loved as thoroughly as he in his inexperience could manage. “T-tell me what feels good, alright? I want to do it right,” he said, turning his head slightly to brush his lips against her hair and growing bold enough to press two fingers up against her slick entrance until they slid easily inside her. 

With another whimper, Marianne nodded in agreement with his request, though mostly answered it by raising her head and once again claiming his lips in the sort of deep, devouring kiss she saved for when she was too overwhelmed by feelings to properly speak. With all the love and determination he possessed, Ignatz began experimentally using his fingers on her, pausing every time she moaned into his mouth or hastened the rolling of her hips and then doing his best to recreate whatever he’d done to cause it. It didn’t take far too long of him diligently rubbing a spot that seemed to be drawing the most noises out of her before she pulled back from his lips, gasping for air and gripping at his shirt as she whimpered a repeated plea for him to keep going. He obliged readily, his whole body burning, until, quite suddenly she came undone, doubling forward into the attention of his hand, thighs clamping tightly closed to hold him as her hips rocked violently against the sensations sparking through her. 

“I-Ignatz!” She tugged at his shirt as though trying to get even closer to him while her body rocked with each spasm. “Nnnh, Goddess! Ignatz!” 

Ignatz felt as though he might lose his mind. Seeing this woman he loved with his entire body and soul unravel at his touch in this way was almost too glorious for him to even bear. Goddess, she was beautiful, and the noises she made as her body eased down from her climax were just as wonderful. He felt almost painfully aroused now, pulling his hand free from her trousers and eagerly accepting the kisses she offered as she took a moment to recover. 

“Marianne,” he groaned desperately against her lips, hardly even knowing what to do with himself. “I-I want to be closer to you…” 

After her brief rest, Marianne seemed to fully understand and reciprocate his desire, the fire in her quickly flaring up again to match his. 

“Me too,” she practically moaned in response, shifting fully into his lap to try and close some of the distance but only managing to get them both rather frustrated about the layers of cloth between them. “Just a moment,” she pulled back enough so that she could lay back and wrestle out of her trousers. Ignatz took the cue and just as hastily began to work at the strings of his own trousers to free himself. They were both shaking. Both intensely nervous, but their desire far outweighed any of those nerves. 

Before Ignatz could fully liberate himself, Marianne had parted with one leg of her trousers and crawled back toward him with the other still on to gently replace his fumbling hands with her own . Chewing at her lip, she parted the fabric with nervous fingers and reached under his smalls to take him in hand. The touch drew a desperate whimper out of him, and she swallowed thickly as she pulled him free of the cloth restricting him. 

“Goddess,” Marianne flushed, eyes trailing briefly downward, which seemed to cause her nerves to spike again, so instead she locked eyes with him and shuffled nearer on her knees. She wasn’t naive. She was modest and shy but she was also an animal expert and medical professional. She knew how this worked. She guided him gently toward her entrance, drawing a soft gasp out of both of them as his tip made contact. 

“D-d-do you have anything t-to,” Ignatz stammered, an eager shiver apparent in his voice as sensation sparked through him. “To prevent—“ Marianne clearly understood what he meant and nodded, intercepting the rest of his question. 

“Yes. I-I keep some herbs for prevention in my Healer’s kit,” she said, her own voice wavering as she proceeded, pressing her forehead to his and watching his eyes as she lowered herself slowly down onto him. Her breath hitched as she took him in, inch by inch until she was settled fully onto his length, panting heavily and taking a moment to adjust to the fullness. He was by no means an uncomfortable size, but big and new enough for Marianne that it took several moments for her to relax into the sensation. 

Ignatz moaned sharply with each breath as she enveloped him, watching her face with heated adoration and feeling relieved that she hadn’t reacted in pain. Her eyes remained on his as she grew more accustomed to him, each moment growing bolder in their affectionate desire, which he fully returned with his own gaze.    
  
“I love you, Marianne,” he said, near inaudibly, unable to take his eyes from hers.  _ Goddess _ , this closeness was incredible. Even more than the pleasure and heat circulating in his gut, the feeling of being so closely entwined with his divine Marianne was perhaps the most wonderful thing he’d ever felt. Her little smile that resulted from his words caused his already pounding heart to leap, and her only response was to melt against him and claim his lips once more, hips now starting into a slow, experimental roll. 

It didn’t take long at all for them to find a proper rhythm. Once they’d discovered the sorts of sensations that the right sort of friction could set alight, passion and instinct soon had them gasping against each other’s lips and gripping at whatever hair or clothing they could reach in a feverish attempt to somehow get even closer. 

“I-Ignatz,” Marianne pulled back again just enough to gaze into his eyes, moaning breathily as she met each upward gyration of his hips. “S-say you love me again. Tell me I’m yours n-no matter what happens. Please.”    
  
It was a trial not to come undone at just the sound of her plea, but Ignatz somehow managed it. Though the heat rising from deep within him made it difficult to speak, he wanted nothing more than to grant her every desire.   
  
“You’re mine,” He groaned, anchoring his arm around her waist a little more tightly. “A-and I’m yours.” It was so hard to think like this, but thankfully the small pool of thoughts left in his head were exactly what she was asking to hear from him. “Goddess, Marianne. I love you. I’ll always love you. Nnh-- I’m losing my mind. Please kiss me again,” he begged her as the last coherent thoughts began to slip away. 

She obliged, intensely and eagerly, closing both hands in his hair and smashing her lips against his, just as the angle and the feelings and the heat drew her to her breaking point once more. She squeaked sharply, muffled against his lips as she tipped over the edge, her hips doubling down on his. That was it for Ignatz. The culmination of everything and the feeling of her pulsing around him as she bore down roughly against him was enough for the band of tension building within him to snap. He moaned openly into her mouth, following her over the edge to drown with her in the blissful oblivion below. 

They remained there for a time, pressed together and holding each other quietly as the sparks of sensation faded into a pleasant dull heat. Ignatz kept his eyes closed, breathing in the soft floral scent of her hair and soaking in the feeling of her lips resting against his neck. Neither of them seemed to want to break the sweet silence, but eventually the comfortable warmth began to subside and the chill of the night air became too difficult to ignore. 

They kept the silence for a bit more as Marianne finally pulled away, though not without pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The air hung heavy with the significance of what had just happened and the tangled array of emotions they both felt as they cleaned up and partially re-dressed. It was Marianne who finally spoke again, once she had her trousers back on and her shirt buttoned up.    
  
“Thank you, Ignatz,” she said softly. Sincerely. She crawled across the bedroll to settle beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I... I wanted that to be with you. I wanted the memory of you loving me that way. If tomorrow…” she cut off. They had talked about the possibility of her arranged marriage enough. Tonight was for the two of them. “I’ll hold onto it forever.”    
  
Ignatz nodded, his body feeling heavier than before, but with a gentle sense of contentedness in his chest, cutting through his fears about the next day. He might indeed lose Marianne to this Earl her father had chosen for her to marry, but in this moment she would always be his.

“So will I,” he murmured, hand slowly raising to stroke her hair. “Any time I’m lonely, I’ll remember everything about the way you felt and how much I loved you. How much I’ll  _ always  _ love you.”

Marianne wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into his side. He rested his head against hers and, as the dying fire crackled nearby and the moon wrapped them in the safety of her light, they sat, simply existing. Having each other. Here. Now. 

If only they could freeze time.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
